How to Make a Character
Welcome to the character creation guide! This is a relatively straight forward procedure, but we tend to receive a lot of questions and confusion. All mentioned pages should be located into the "New to Vortua?" tab. To avoid this, here is an explanation of what you need to do. # Copy the Character Sheet into a Google doc. If you don't have access to a Google Doc, don't be afraid to write your character sheet directly in an IM or whatever is convenient to you. # Check out the Races Vortua has to offer. Unfortunately, you are limited to the races given, but with a little creativity, you may notice that the boundaries are actually quite vast. There are handy summaries to each race on their respective pages. # Once you've found a race you enjoy, fill out what makes your character looks like in General Characteristics. If they don't have some of the traits offered (Example: A tail) write "None" or "N/A." # Onto Personal Characteristics, examine the map to choose where your character comes from, but note what territory each town is in. # Your character's primary objective should be their wildest dream. What did they want to grow up and become as a child is good food for thought. They could attempt to overthrow their culture's leaders, become a PeaceKeeper in Hume cities, or even become a notorious villain who gets their kicks from the misery of others. # Desires are smaller wishes your character may have, like finding someone to settle down with, making a family, or even reading an entire library. # Quirks, quirks are personality oddities that make your character personally different from everyone else. Does their upper lip twitch when they get angry? Do they like cross dressing? # Now we move into Mental Characteristics, this is another category we ask you to fill out to help fluff up your character. Explain what your character is good at in savvies or what ticks your character off in pet peeves. So on, so forth. # You may explain your character's morality in whatever words you choose. We just want a good idea of who they are. # Supernatural Characteristics, a lot of people get tripped up here so don't be afraid to ask for questions. For ability, choose one branch of magic on the Magic page. You make use the branch in your own unique way as long as it falls into what the branch can and cannot do. # Elements are loosely used like a Zodiac sign to explain what your character is like, however you are not forced to comply with this. Elements are also the form of which your magic takes. A healer with the element of fire may heal using flames conjured from their fingertips. So on, so forth. This does not mean you can use the element alone to chuck it at people. # Restrictions. Why do I need a restriction? We enjoy seeing what interesting limits one puts upon themselves. A good example is that some in the illusion branch cannot use their abilities if there is no light in the area. It can also lead to amusing situations. # Apparel '''is where one can explain what sort of equipment and clothes their character wears. When choosing equipment, keep in mind that this is a more medieval set roleplay world so machine guns are not available. # In '''Health and Fitness '''you explain your character's overall health as well as any addictions they may have. Do they only have one arm? That'd go under handicap. Are they addicted to alcohol or the unique drugs and narcotics located in Vortua? Alert us of it. # Finally the '''Biography! You're almost done now. This is the last section and by far the most fun. Tell us all about your character and how they grew up. Perhaps they were pampered in an aristocratic family or maybe they were sold as a slave in the less kind places of Vortua. Did they grow up on the streets and were forced to turn to drugs for comfort or did they receive strict training to become a guard? Your character could come from a famed family of artisans! The choice is yours and the sky is the limit. # Now, once you check over your character sheet and see that it is to your liking you need to turn it into a moderator to make sure everything works out with the world. We do this to make sure that no one is allowed in with the ability to kill other characters with a sneeze or flatten Vortua with a single punch! OP characters are no fun for anyone and damage the world itself. = Things to Keep in Mind... When making a character, there are a few things you should really think about. * Don't be afraid to ask questions! All mods are very eager to assist you if you experience a writer's block (as we all do!) * This is a medieval style world so there are limits on technology. Guns, also known as Slingers, only have the force of about a paintball gun to avoid any 1 hit kills. Thank you for being understanding! * You should give your character a lot of room to grow. As you learn about the world, you may find yourself wishing to go a different path than a high veteran war hero with little life to live, so make sure you have space to wiggle! * Your character CAN improve! Are you a novice mage looking to become the best of the best? Put in a little practice here and there and hone your skill. Eventually, FATE may give you another branch to unlock! * You can make up to two active characters. This rule is in place to make sure someone doesn't build up their own personal army of characters to kill others with. * You can make an NPC, such as a family member, ect, for your character to interact with. They can even be around for a few battles as long as they aren't abused as quick access to power. * Yes, the Wikia has a ton of pages and it's overwhelming to see off the bat. We don't expect you to read all of them immediately! However, it'll allow your character to be more knowledgeable and more linked to the world if you put effort into a reading. * We only allow 1 half breed per 10 characters. Half breeds are supposed to be rare, however if you feel strongly about it we can alert you when there is an opening. Category:Character Creation